


Maybe it's best you leave me alone...

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set mid season 6. Prompt:empty.





	Maybe it's best you leave me alone...

There's a clenched fist aimed squarely for his jaw. Usually he'd be all for a fight.

Usually...

“She called it recycling.” He sighs on the last syllable, tired, empty.

“What?” The fist stalls.

A momentary reprieve.

“Sex with me. She called it recycling, said it was good for the environment...” He shrugs, feels the threads of his jacket catch on the rough concrete at his back.

“Huh...”

He shrugs again, slowly, unwilling to offer further explanation.

“Now le'me the hell alone, jackass...”

But his eyes slam shut as the knuckles connect and he thinks he probably wanted this all along...


End file.
